The Flu
by Catlover711
Summary: Harry falls ill with the flu.


The Flu

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Series

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was sick. He woke up that morning and instantly new he wasn't well. Harry had a pounding headache, his stomach was aching, and he knew for sure that he had a fever. Harry looked at the clock and groaned inwardly. "It's 4 o'clock already! That means I only have 3 more hours of sleep until I have to get up for classes." Harry sighed, rolled over, much to the complaints of his head and stomach, and fell to sleep instantly.

"HARRY! IT'S TIME FOR CLASS!" Ron shouted in Harry's ear for what seemed like a thousand times. "Ugh. Five more minutes." Harry grumbled to Ron. "C'mon Harry. We can't miss Snape's class or he'll kill us!" Ron explained. When Harry didn't move, Ron grabbed a bucket of cold water and threw it on Harry. "AGHHHHH! I'M UP, IM UP!" Harry screamed and jumped out of bed. Unfortunately he stood up to fast and had to hold on to the wall for support. "Harry, are you ok?" Ron asked, looking into Harry's pale face. "I'm fine." Harry huffed, though he did notice he felt a ton worse than this morning. Harry quickly got ready and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

By the time Harry and Ron had arrived to the Great Hall, Harry wished that he was back in bed, where he could lay his aching head. "There you two are! I was worried sick!" Hermione exclaimed. "Are you ok Harry? You look rather pale and…" Hermione began but Harry cut her off with an angry "I'm fine." before storming off to the Gryffindor table. "What's his problem?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron grinned sheepishly before responding "I may have woken him up by dumping freezing water on his head…" Ron trailed off, looking at the ground. "No wonder he's in such a foul mood Ronald Weasley!" Hermione cried before storming off to where Harry sat.

While Ron and Hermione talked about who knows what, Harry sat down and tried not to focus on any of the food. Every time he looked at the beautiful meal, Harry's stomach gave an alarming lurch. When Hermione came Harry forced himself to eat a piece of plain toast, which about caused him to run to the nearest bathroom. After breakfast, all the 6th year Gryffindor's and Slytherin's headed down to the dungeons where the Potions classroom was held. While they were waiting outside the door, Harry closed his eyes and laid his aching head on the cool, moist dungeon walls. After a couple of minutes, which seemed like hours to Harry, Professor Snape opened the classroom doors, and the students filed in. "Class today we are going to brew a Pepper-Up potion." Snape drawled. "This potion will have to be brewed in pairs, and once I announce them, you may go gather the ingredients. First, Weasley and Granger, Draco and Parkinson, Potter and Longbottom…" Snape stated as he listed off the partners. Harry groaned inwardly "Why do I have to be partnered with Neville. He's great at Herbology but stinks at Potions, and as do I. This is going to be awful." At last, Snape said "Go gather the ingredients listed on the board." Snape smirked at stated silently to himself "Potter and Longbottom, the worst students in Potions that I have ever met, paired up together. This is going to be fun."

Harry slowly stood up, careful not to make himself more dizzy and nauseous than he already was, and made his way towards Neville. "Hi Harry. Before we start, I just wanted to apologize in advance for ruining our potion." Neville sighed sadly. "Don't worry about it. I stink at Potions too. How about you set everything up and I'll go get the ingredients." Harry grinned and waked towards the Potion Ingredient cabinet. Harry then realized that his scar was starting to prickle. "No, no, NO! Not today, please, NOT TODAY!" Harry told himself and went back to the table, while rubbing his scar furiously. After Harry and Neville finished their potion, which wasn't too bad, it had a slight ink color besides the white color it should have, and bottled it up. "Now, since you are in the 6th year, and should be capable of making a Pepper-Up Potion, one person from each group shall come up, after I call their name. Don't worry I have the antidote." Snape sneered at the shocked faces of his class. "First up, Granger." Snape called. While Hermione drank her potion Harry was thinking "Not me, not me, please not me! I feel awful and my scar is burning!" After Hermione drank her perfectly brewed potion and started smiling and giggling, the professor gave her the antidote and called on Malfoy next. Malfoy looked nervously at the potion that he held in front of him which was a sickly green, not the eggshell white it should be. Malfoy closed his eyes and then gulped down the potion. At first nothing happen, the Malfoy gasped and started shrinking. After he and his clothes finished shrinking Snape gave the antidote and sneered at Malfoy. "I thought you were a star at Potions Mr. Malfoy." Snape retorted and looked at his list. "Potter!" Snape called and Harry grabbed his potion and slowly made his way down to Snape. All of a sudden, Harry's scar flared with pain, and he dropped the glass vial, and landed on his hands and knees. With one hand on his scar, the other on his stomach, Harry vomited all over the floor. After he finished, Harry fell to one side and laid there, moaning. Hermione and Ron ran over to Harry. "HARRY! Are you ok?" Hermione asked anxiously. "I've been better Harry muttered and passed out.

When Harry woke up, he felt way better. He lazily opened his eyes to see Madam Pomfrey glaring at him. "Hello Madam Pomfrey." Harry sighed. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYBODY YOU WERE SICK! You had a bad stomach flu on top of a fever. Next time, tell somebody, ok!?" Madam Pomfrey screamed. "Yes Madam." Harry replied. "How long have I been here?" Harry asked. "Two days." Madam Pomfrey stated. "Tomorrow you can attend classes, but first you need rest." Madam Pomfrey stated forcefully. "Fine." Harry said angrily and went back to sleep. The next day, Harry went to classes and felt the better than he had in weeks.


End file.
